Throughout history, it has been known that individuals have found a sense of personal fulfillment/achievement/satisfaction/expression by creating art. In recent times, during the late 19th century, an art reform & social movement led by skilled tradesmen was slowly starting to be recognized by many people across America, Canada, Great Britain and Australia. This movement has often been referred to as the “Arts-and-Crafts Movement.”
The so-called “Arts-and-Crafts Movement” that began many years ago has continued to evolve today by many persons that may not necessarily be skilled in a particular trade. As such, it may be said that non-skilled persons may be involved in the “arts-and-crafts” as a social activity or hobby. In some circumstances, the activity or hobby may be practiced for any number of reasons ranging from, for example: economic gain, gifting, or simply to pass time while finding a sense of personal fulfillment/achievement/satisfaction/expression.
With advances in modern technology, the “Arts-and-Crafts Movement” that began many years ago is nevertheless susceptible to further advancements that may enhance or improve, for example, the way a skilled or non-skilled person may contribute to the arts-and-crafts. Therefore, a need exists for the development of improved components, devices and the like that advance the art.